


Lost Imagination

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [66]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Car Accident, Depression, Doctor Blaine, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Teen fic, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A car accident leaves Lizzie Anderson-Hummel on a mentally exhausting road to recovery.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374





	Lost Imagination

Blaine Anderson-Hummel rubbed his tired eyes and stared up at the clock above him. He's been here for fifteen hours and was more than ready to collapse in his bed at home. He's an ER doctor, mostly for trauma, in the city of Los Angeles. He and Kurt have relocated here once Kurt's status in the fashion industry took off. Together, they have three beautiful kids, Lizzie, Devon, and Grayson, all which take after both their parents so there's no denying who they are.

Anyway, Blaine tiredly walked down the hall to the nurses station in Triage 2 and smiled at one of the usual nurses sitting there. As he was about to go into the locker room, a few doctors came running dressed in light blue cover ups that went over their scrubs.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks one of the girls as he throws on a light blue cover up as well.

"Car crash." She says and slips on a pair of gloves, then ties the back of Blaine's cover up. "Apparently they were hit by a drunk driver."

_ "What else is new?"  _ Blaine thought.

It was a Friday night and there was never a dull moment in the Emergency Room, especially in Los Angeles.

When the ambulance pulled up, the EMT was telling them about the victim they brought first as the other was still on its way. He opened the doors and with help was able to get the gurney onto the ground.

"Victim looks to be about seventeen years old. She's awake but is clearly in a state of shock. BP rate is 130 over 80. Right leg was caught in door and-"

As they pushed the gurney closer to Blaine he almost fell over when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god." He says under his breath, staring at the body of his daughter as she's brought into the ER.

She was crying and wearing a neck collar and was bleeding.

They brought her to a room and Blaine followed close behind. Everyone was screaming things at one another while they got her hooked up to different machines.

"M-My f-friend! I-I-Is she o-okay?" Lizzie's voice was shaky and her whole body was trembling.

"Lizzie, hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." Blaine hovered over her and he could see some relief wash over her as she noticed the familiar face and voice. "Hey, baby. What happened?"

Lizzie starts to vigorously shake her head, crying even harder.

"I-I-I can't feel my legs! D-Daddy! W-Why can't I-I-I feel m-my legs?"

Blaine's heart jumped to his throat as he could see the fear in his baby girl's eyes. He puts his soft hand on her face and tries to settle her down, but feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn away from his baby.

"You can't be in here Blaine." One of his colleagues says. "I know this is hard but family is not allowed in. You know the rules."

He looks back down at his daughter and nods, tears filling his eyes.

"Lizzie, daddy's just gonna be out in the hall okay? Doctor Danica is going to take care of you." He tells her and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"L-Love yo-you too." Lizzie had tears going down her face and watched as her father left the enclosed space, crying as well.

Blaine goes out into the hall and kicks the wall, angry at the universe for letting this happen. He holds his hand in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks

Just then, the second crash victim is brought in and notices it's Scarlett, Lizzie's best friend.

He immediately went back into work mode and followed the team to a different enclosed space for the patient.

"What happened?" He asks, jumping right in to help the poor girl.

Several other doctors explained everything and again were attaching many things to her as they spoke.

She was in and out of consciousness and could barely keep her eyes open.

"W-W-What.....h-h-happened?" Her voice was hoarse her eyes looked as though they were about to roll into the back of her head.

"Scarlett, you were in an accident honey. Do you remember me? I'm Lizzie's dad." He tells her as he flashes a light in her eyes and pulse out his stethoscope.

Scarlett attempts to say something but then some shouts, "She's losing blood!"

Blaine tried to look for what they were talking about and saw her leg. He thickly swallowed at the sight and felt Scarlett's hand go limp in his.

"Scarlett."

Just then, the seventeen year old began to code right in front of his eyes and they needed to act fast.

"She's going into hypovolemic shock! Get a crash cart in here now!"

Blaine just stood there watching his daughter's best friend lay lifeless on the bed, as white as a ghost. He was in limbo with his thoughts. He knew he had to be a doctor but he was also a father and his heart ached for the girl who's been in his life since Lizzie was five.

"....Doctor Anderson-Hummel!.....Doctor Anderson-Hummel!" A voice shouts at him.

He blinks up at one of his colleagues and could tell she was waiting for an answer.

"We can't save her leg." He says, eyes glued onto Scarlett's main injury. This was probably the hardest decision knowing how much this will affect her but he needs to save her life so they take her to the OR once she's prepped.

Blaine scrubs in and stands over Scarlett, just staring at her leg.

"Wish me luck." He says with a big sigh and says a little prayer then begins with the amputation.

**-Hours Later-**

Kurt and Blaine were with Lizzie in a recovery room. Blaine had called Kurt before he went into surgery and told him what happened with their daughter and her friend. Kurt was sobbing on the phone and could hardly stand straight, thankfully, however, his brother-in-law was able to give him a ride to the hospital and stayed home with his nephews.

Blaine's still in his scrubs with Kurt asleep on him. He was wide awake thinking about his daughter and her best friend how they're both lucky to be alive but hates himself for what he had to do to her best friend.

They're in their senior year of high school and this is Lizzie's last year of dance so they both knew how upset she was going to be if she won't be able to dance for a long time. She suffered from a broken leg (her left leg) because it was smashed in the door and needed surgery to repair the bone, other than that she just had some bruises and will most likely be sore from the crash but is expected to make a full recovery.

Around 4AM, Lizzie started to stir in her sleep. Blaine noticed the movement and pulled his feet down from the end of her bed so he could sit up.

"Kurt." He gave his husband a light tap and Kurt's eyes fluttered as they opened. "It's Lizzie."

As soon as their daughter opens her eyes, Blaine smiles watching her slowly blink and look at him.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" He asks and runs his fingers through her hair.

"....Ti-Tired and-and sore." She says, her voice thick with sleep "....Wh-What hap-happened?"

"You were in an accident, sweetheart."

It took a few minutes for her to register her father's words as she continued to stare at him searching for more.

"....I-I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby. None of this is your fault, Liz." Blaine tells her and Kurt squeezes her hand. "Mommy and I are just glad you're okay. Why don't you get some more rest, sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up again." He supplies.

Lizzie goes back to sleep, leaving Kurt and Blaine watching their daughter as she slowly began the recovery process.

When she woke up later that morning, someone named Doctor Wilson came in and introduced herself to the family. Of course Blaine already knew her and was happy that she was his daughter's attending for the time being.

"Well Lizzie, I'm sure your dad probably covered everything with you already but I still have to do my job so you'll be hearing it all again." She says and Lizzie smiles at her. "From the crash, your left leg was crushed by the door resulting in your bone breaking in several places. Luckily, we were able to repair the bone and leave your leg in this cast for several weeks. Aside from that, you've suffered from a couple of bruised ribs and as well as some bruising along your face. You'll need to stay here for about another day or two then you can go home. You will be required to start physical therapy in a few weeks, for now you are on strict bed rest. But we ensure a full recovery for you. You are one lucky girl Liz."

"W-W-Will I-I be able to-to dance again?" She asks.

Both Blaine and Kurt eye the doctor as they hoped she'd be able to break the news in the slightest way possible.

"I'll tell you this, it's not impossible for you to dance again but you need to be sure to rest and go to physical therapy when the time comes. I understand what it's like doing something you love for such a long time and it being a huge part of your life, however, we want you to make a full recovery, okay?"

"O-Okay....th-thank you."

Doctor Wilson smiles at the girl and leaves the room to just the three of them again.

"Do you want anything to eat baby? I can go get whatever you want or order something? Anything you like?" Blaine asks, holding her hand in his.

Lizzie shakes her head and turns away from her parents as tears slowly cascade down her cheeks. She was so close to losing her dream because of this accident.

"Oh sweetheart." Kurt goes over and envelopes his daughter in his arms as best as he could considering her position and all the wires from the monitors. "I know you're upset, honey, and you have every right to be." He tells her, stroking her back. "We're all gonna help you get better, Lizzie. Me, daddy, Devon, Grayson, Grandma, Grandpa, Nana, everyone. We're all gonna be on your side as you recover from this okay baby?"

She nods her head against her mother's shoulder, sniffling.

"It's gonna be okay, Lizzie. You know daddy and I would never just leave you out in the dust. We are gonna work with you so that my Spring you're up on that stage dancing your heart out."

"Ok-Okay." She whimpers and Kurt frowns, still stroking her back.

As Kurt lets go of his daughter, there's a knock at her door, causing him to smile at his husband.

"Looks like you have some visitors." He says watching Blaine open the door to her room.

Her brothers walk in first, both with smiles on their faces then they are followed by their grandparents from Ohio and her Uncle Cooper.

"Hi." She smiles at everyone as they piled into her room.

"Hi honey." Carole was the first one to go to give. She gave her granddaughter a big hug and held her face in her hands. "We were all so worried when we got the call and we're glad you're okay."

"Thank you, grandma." Lizzie says softly.

"Hey kiddo, gave us all a big scare." Burt says, hugging his granddaughter. "But like grandma said we're glad you're okay." He kisses her forehead before pulling away from their embrace.

Pam and Cooper hugged Lizzie as well, asking how she's feeling and such. Everyone either sat or stood around the room, talking amongst each other or with Lizzie.

She was talking with her brothers who sat on the end of her bed, talking about a show they all like to watch together. It was nice talking to her brothers, they had a very close relationship.

As the morning turned to afternoon, her grandparents, and brothers decided to go back to Kurt and Blaine's house since Lizzie was starting to feel tired. Kurt tried to send his husband home so that he could get a nap in but Blaine insisted on staying with Lizzie in the hospital.

Once her room was cleared of her family, she looks at her mother who was reading a magazine beside her bed.

"D-Does anyone know wh-what happened to Scarlett? I-I haven't heard f-from her?" She felt like such a bad friend for not even taking a second to think about Scarlett after she woke up.

Kurt and Blaine share a look of sadness before speaking to their daughter.

"Honey, Scarlett received the brunt of the impact and she wasn't doing so well last night." Kurt says and Lizzie starts to cry.

"Oh my god! What have I done?!"

"Shh, shh, you've done nothing wrong sweetheart. Actually, her mother says she's been asking about you."

"Well, can I-I see her?"

"Sure." Kurt says, kinda unsure if he thought it was a good idea.

Both men help their daughter into a wheelchair and bring her to Scarlett's room

Luckily, Scarlett was awake so her parents welcomed the three of them in. Scarlett smiles when she sees Lizzie and the two were so happy to see each other.

"It feels good to see that face again." Scarlett says, still her same old self.

Blaine puts the brakes of Lizzie's wheelchair so that she was next to Scarlett's bed. Lizzie's eyes travel to the missing spot on the bed and gasps as she notices her friend's leg was bandaged and no longer there.

"We'll give you two some time. We'll just be out in the hall." Scarlett's mother says as the four of them step out of the room.

"Scar," Lizzie lost her voice and started to sob uncontrollably. It hits her that because of her, Scarlett had to lose her leg. "I-I'm so sorry."

Scarlett watches her best friend with sadness and takes her hand, "I'll be okay, Lizzie. Stop crying, you're gonna make me cry." Scarlett already had tears in her eyes hearing Lizzie's sobs.

"T-This never should've happened! I-It's all my-my fault!"

"Shh, this isn't your fault. You tried to get out of the way but he was just coming too fast. It's not your fault, Liz." Scarlett pets her friend's hair as Lizzie cries, lying her head on the bed.

"B-But your leg."

"My leg had to be amputated, but your dad saved my life. I-I probably would've bled out if it wasn't for him, Lizzie."

Lizzie lifts her head and stares at her best friend. She's shocked and upset and holds Scarlett's hand as they cried together but knew they were gonna be okay and get through this together.

After some time, Lizzie is brought back to her room with her parents. Blaine and Kurt help her onto the bed but before she sits down, she turns and gives Blaine a hug.

"Thank you for saving her." She whispers to him, tears staining his shirt.

"You're welcome, Lizzie. I wasn't gonna let her die on my table. I love her like she's my own."

Lizzie nods and Blaine kisses his daughter on the cheek, lowering her onto the bed. He wipes his own tears and steps out while Kurt gets their daughter situated.

**-One Week Later-**

Lizzie's been home and is set up in her bedroom where she has to be on bedrest. Kurt and Blaine wait on her hand and foot and Kurt helps her when she needs to shower. He's been able to work from home so he can keep an eye on her. Blaine took two weeks off from work to help Lizzie as well. She has a hard time moving from place to place on her crutches so usually she leans on her dad if she wants to get something. It was rather frustrating not being able to walk on her own but it was also enlightening to know her family was there to help her whenever she needed it.

After a few nights being home, Lizzie started to have nightmares from the accident. She'd be crying and screaming, causing her parents to run to her room so they could wake up, reminding her everything was okay. It killed them that their daughter was suffering through this.

Whenever she was woken up, she'd just cry in Kurt's arms, unable to stop. It scared the entire family and no one really understood what she was going through. It was PTSD from the accident and it wasn't anything to take lightly, especially for Lizzie.

So, after a few "attacks" they decide to seek help from a therapist. Lizzie goes to see a therapist and there she realizes her PTSD is mostly from anxiety for Scarlett and how she lost her leg. It wasn't hard to admit she felt guilty about it happening but it was hard for her to not understand why Scarlett wasn't mad at her. She was the one driving, she saw the truck coming, she just didn't move out of the way in time.

Her therapist suggested she tell Scarlett how she feels. Luckily, Lizzie was able to meet with Scarlett at her house.

Scarlett was doing a lot better since they last saw each other in the hospital, they've been texting but Lizzie has become somewhat distant and well now Scarlett will know why.

They sat in the living room together, with some drinks and snacks provided by Scarlett's mom.

"So how're you doing?" Scarlett asks her friend.

"Not so good." Lizzie admits. "I've been having nightmares from the crash and wake up every night screaming and crying...for you." Lizzie's voice was shaky and tears pooled into her eyes.

Scarlett clicks her tongue "Oh Liz," She reaches for Lizzie's hand and gives it a squeeze, "It's because I lost my leg isn't it?"

"I-I can't seem to forgive myself for putting you in this position, Scar. It's all my fault that this happened and I-I don't understand how y-you're not mad at me for this! I-I hate myself be-because of it and...I-I'm so sorry."

"Lizzie, I told you before I'm not mad or upset because none of this is your fault. We were hit by a drunk driver."

"B-But you still l-lost your leg because of me. Y-You can't ever get that back-"

"You're right, I can't." Scarlett's voice filled with no expression. "I can't get back my leg, Lizzie. I won't have it anymore, but I still have my life, isn't that something?" She asks. "I'm still here living and breathing in front of you. I'm still the same old Scarlett you knew before the crash just missing a small piece of me. But I'm still the same Scarlett who will watch scary movies with you and laugh at how scared you get. I'll still cry with you whenever we watch a sad episode of One Tree Hill, and I'll still dance with you when you just feel like dancing, well probably more like hopping but still."

Both girls laugh as Lizzie wipes her tears. Scarlett was glad she could make her best friend laugh but understood how she was feeling.

"I just wish I could take this all back, Scar."

"I know you do, Liz. But it's done and over with. Now all we can do is work to get ourselves better."

"Yeah." Lizzie sighs.

"You know, I'm still expecting to see you up on that stage in April."

"Oh really?" Lizzie asks, smiling.

"Yep! So you better get your butt back on bed rest and keep going to physical therapy so you can get better and dance your heart out. Promise?"

"I promise, Scarlett." Lizzie then pulls her friend in for a hug and moves her hand up and down her back. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"You too, Liz."

"If you ever need anything please don't be shy to call or text. I'm home all the time now and probably won't be back at school for a while."

"Yeah same here."

After their talk, they decided to watch one of their favorite movies together, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The two of them sit there, undisturbed, eyes glued to the tv the entire time, enjoying being with each other.

As the weeks went by Lizzie continued to go to therapy and physical therapy, healing both physically and mentally. She was set to make a full recovery no matter how hard it was.

**-Six Months Later-**

It has been six months since the accident and Lizzie was back in the studio perfecting her solo for her recital which was today. Her leg was nearly fully healed but she was given the all clear to dance from her doctor and she has a surprise in store for her family and Scarlett. The rest of her family came from Ohio to see her such as both sets of grandparents, some aunts and uncles, including her Uncle Bas and Uncle Cooper.

"Performing next is another senior soloist this year, Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel." As Lizzie swiftly walks on stage to take her first pose, the lady speaking keeps talking. "Lizzie would like to dedicate this dance to her parents, Kurt and Blaine, as well as her best friend, Scarlett."

The crowd awws and it brought her parents, Scarlett, and Scarlett's parents to tears. Kurt and Blaine both look at each other, proud of their girl, ready to watch her dance.

She performs her dance to the song, Next to You by Of Rust and Bone. She danced her heart out and was crying, following with the lyrics as her body moved so gracefully. By the end of it, she gets a standing ovation and bows before being hand a microphone.

"I just want to say thank you to my family, especially my parents, for always believing in me and motivating me and supporting me with every decision I've made in my life. I'm proud of the person I'm becoming because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today. So thank you." She smiles and exits off stage. Everyone is so proud of her and that she was able to accomplish something she's worked so hard for.

After the finale, Lizzie changed out of her costume but kept on her makeup and went to go find her parents. She spotted her Uncle Bas out of the crowd from his tall stature and knew exactly where to go.

"Hi everybody." She smiles and her family claps for her, cheering and/or whistling. She's handed a few bouquets of flowers from her parents, grandparents, Uncle Cooper, Uncle Bas, and her Aunt Rachel, who made the trip from New York to see her goddaughter shine on stage.

Scarlett, who now had a prosthetic leg, was standing there holding a single rose for her best friend along with the program for the show.

"I'm so happy you made it." Lizzie says, giving her a hug.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Here." She hands Lizzie the rose, still grinning from ear to ear. "You did great, Liz. Thank you for dedicating it to me, it really means a lot."

"Well I was inspired by your bravery, confidence, and humor to pull off this dance, so thank you for being you Scarlett. Please don't ever change."

"I promise." Scarlett says, hugging Lizzie once more.

The rest of her family congratulates her then all of them go out for a celebratory dinner.

While at the restaurant, Scarlett scooted closer to her best friend and stuck her hand in her bag.

"I have something to tell you, Lizzie." She says and pulls out a big purple envelope from NYU.

"Oh my god! It came in!"

"Yeah. I'm too afraid to open it."

"Big is good. Small is bad." Lizzie reminds her and looks down at the envelope. "Open it. Whatever it says, I'll support you either way."

"Okay." Scarlett bites her lip while ripping the seal. The table had quieted down watching Scarlett pull out what determined her future. She skims the paper and a smile spreads across her face. "I got in!"

"You got in! You know what this means?! We're going to New York together! Ahhh!" The girls scream and hug each other while everyone claps, congratulating the two.

That night when Lizzie's home with her family, she went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen and saw her dad was sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"Did I wake you?" He asks.

"No." Lizzie says, opening the fridge. She grabs her water and turns back to face her dad. She walks to the table and wraps her arms around her dad from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's this for?" He asks, confused.

"Thank you for saving Scarlett and for being the hero I always knew you were."

"Liz-"

"Daddy, you helped my best friend and me get our lives back. You have no idea how grateful I am that I have you in my life."

"Aww sweetheart." Blaine gets emotional and gets up, giving his daughter a proper hug. "I would do anything for you." He tells her, rubbing her back. "God, I can't believe you're already gonna be going away to school in a few months."

"I know. I can't believe it either. But, this is all I've ever dreamt of since we left thirteen years ago."

"Well, you know mommy and I are so proud of you, both of you. You and Scarlett are gonna do great out there but I can't seem to accept the fact that my little girl is leaving."

"Daddy, no matter where I am in the world or how old I get, you will always be my hero and I'll always be your little girl."

Blaine's heart melts hearing his daughter say that and he kisses her cheek, then pulls away from their embrace.

They walk upstairs together, Lizzie going into her room while Blaine goes into his room with Kurt who was reading in bed.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kurt asks.

"I've never felt better." Blaine says and gets into bed next to his husband, kissing him goodnight. 


End file.
